


Rippling waves

by Celestlian



Category: Chaos Walking - Patrick Ness
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Symbolism, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Maddy and Corinne are opposites. Or that's what the latter thinks, anyway.





	

"I can't wait!" 

 

Corinne looked up. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as Maddy spun round, her blue dress swishing. She giggled a little hysterically, nearly stumbling. Maddy found herself being caught up as Corinne grabbed both of her hands to steady her. She pulled her close.

 

"Whoa there sunshine," she chuckled. "Calm down." 

"I can't," Maddy said. Corinne rolled her eyes, but Maddy's smile, as always, was contagious. She was soon smiling as well. Maddy looked out the window. Her hands fell to her sides as she walked to the large glass. She leaned on the windowpane and sighed dreamily. Corinne followed her and looked over at her.

"Maddy?" she asked quietly.

"Don't you ever look at the ocean and marvel at it?"

"I um..."

_I do the same thing, except with you._

Maddy looked at Corinne and gave a gentle smile. 

 "You remind me of the ocean you know. Powerful and quiet." 

Corinne suddenly smirked. "So you marvel at me then?" 

Maddy's eyes widened. "I um...uh..."

She stared at Corinne, looking into her deep brown eyes. Corinne tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, moving closer so that her mouth was near her ear. 

"You're quiet and peaceful. Like the sky." 

"The sky can also be loud, if it wishes," Maddy replied. 

"And in what... _circumstances_  could the sky be loud?" 

"Well, the sky would be grey, wouldn't it? It would be sad, and angry. But in sunset it looks like it's fiery." 

"With passion?" 

"You could say that." 

"Lust?" 

"Um...maybe?"

Maddy's voice became a squeak, and Corinne grinned, her hand brushing over her hip. Maddy shuddered at her touch and backed away a little. 

"The sea usually rages when the sky does," Corinne said, her free hand coming up to grip Maddy's other hip.

"Yes, they're um...intertwined..." 

Maddy wasn't trying to step away like before, and her breath hitched. Corinne's lips crashed into hers, and Maddy kissed back. Then, slowly, the two pulled away. 

"Well, the sky meets the sea when it rages, doesn't it? And it doesn't have to be with anger." 

"I guess not," Maddy whispered. 

 

Outside the house, the waves rippled with exhilaration, never stopping, and the sunset in the sky became red all at once. 

 


End file.
